Shadow World
by FlameRider88
Summary: What would happen to Loki if he wasn't in Thor's shadow growing up? What would happen if he had someone else that only cared about him? When young Nyx saves the young prince from being assassinated the king and queen invite her to stay in the castle with them. Everything goes well until it's time for Nyx to reveal the truth about what she is, and learns what Loki is. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

The market was packed. The brightly coloured street was filled with adults, kids and warriors. I sat on the rooftop and admired how the people went out of their way for the warriors. The people offered them to the head of the line or just got out of the way of where the soldiers were walking. More times than not, the soldiers turned down the head of the line, or they would smile at the people that moved. I wished I was one of them. I wasn't though. I wasn't anything like them.

My name is Nyx. I'm eight years old and look pretty much like everyone else on Asgard. On the outside. What everyone else saw was an illusion I had created. They saw a girl with dark blonde hair, wide grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. What I really looked like was very different. Grey cat eyes, dark hair and white skin covered in black markings and a pair of nearly transparent black wings. I used magic to keep my true self hidden. My thin but strong figure was the only thing I never changed. I was a shadow creature from the shadow realm. The princess of the shadow realm actually. Since I was the princess I had powers that many other shadow creatures didn't. Along with my illusions, I could see in the dark, teleport through shadows and create portals to other realms. That's how I escaped my realm. I left because I couldn't deal with being a princess there. Everything was decided for me. I never had a choice. My last straw was when I found out my parents had arranged a marriage for when I turned 18. I took off. That was half a year ago. Since then I lived on Asgard hiding. I rarely talked to anyone. I went from being a princess to an orphan living on the streets. I didn't care though. Here I could make my own choices, I could decide my life.

I found myself looking at a man on a rooftop a bit away from me. He Held a bow that was drawn back. I looked to where he was aiming. I saw a boy about nine or ten walking in the streets surrounded by guards. He had light skin, odd for an Asgardian, black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with white sleeves and dark pants. I recognized him as the youngest son of Odin. The king of Asgard. I looked at the man with the bow and realized he was aiming at the prince. I prayed no one would see me then teleported down to the streets. I heard the arrow get released. I dove for the prince. I tackled him to the ground as the arrow impaled itself in the wall above us. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. The arrow grazed it.

"What!" the prince yelled in surprise. The guards stared at me then the arrow. I rolled off the prince and Held my shoulder. I stared at the boy. His deep blue eyes reminded me of ice stone. A rock found in the shadow realm. Ice stone was a mix of white ice and blue rock. He looked at the arrow and slowly look at my shoulder.

"My prince we must go." one of the guards said. The young prince scrambled to his feet. He reached down and pulled me up. He didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me toward the castle. The guards were on high alert now. Two were sent to find the shooter. I hesitated at the first step of the palace. I stared up at the golden temple. The boy looked at me. Everything was spotless. I looked down at my dusty clothes.

"Come on." Loki encouraged. I looked into his blue eyes. I knew I had to obey the king so I had to obey the prince. But I still hesitated. I took a breath and let Loki pull me inside. I walked timidly into the throne room. The large gold doors shut behind us. The floor was made of polished stone and the throne of gold and velvet. The castle in the shadow realm was made of dark stone and white marble. The two looked like polar opposites. On the two thrones in front of us was the king and queen. Odin and Frigga. Odin stared at me with cold eyes but Frigga smiled warmly at me. I bowed my head at them. I slowly freed my hand from Loki. I stared at the ground. My parents would get mad at my habit of staring people in the eyes. They claimed it was a way of challenging someone's authority. One of the guards went to the king, bowed and told him what happened. The prince was staring at me in confusion. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "why are you looking at the floor?"

"Because I'm supposed to, right?" I asked. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"No it's ok, you can look at them." he did his best not to laugh at my confusion. "My names Loki."

"I'm Nyx." I smiled at him.

"That's pretty," he told me. I smiled and felt my face grow warm. "It suits you."

"It means Ni…" I started to say.

"Night Goddess." Loki cut me off. "That's why it suits you."

"Doesn't Loki mean God of tricks?" I asked him. He nodded. "Should I worry."

He laughed and nodded. "Just a little."

"Child." Odin's voice boomed. I jumped and stared at him. He wore silver armour with a red cape. He had light blue eyes and blond hair. His face looked worn and wise.

"Don't scare her." Frigga scolded him. I glanced at Loki who smiled reassuringly at me.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Nyx," I said. I couldn't Help but raise my head at him. I naturally had a very proud way of walking and talking. Loki went to stand beside his mother. Frigga had long red hair and green eyes. I was left alone in the middle of the room. I licked my lips and waited.

"Tell me what happened," Odin commanded.

"Um, I was on a roof looking at the market. I love seeing it so busy. I looked over and saw a man with a bow on another roof. He was aiming at the prince. I jumped down and pushed Loki out of the way. And the arrow hit the wall." I shrugged.

"And your shoulder," Frigga said. I forgot about that. I pulled my blood covered hand away from my shoulder.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"You let yourself get hurt for me," Loki said quietly. I lowered my eyes and nodded.

"Better me than you, prince," I said simply.

"Who are your parents?" the queen asked kindly. I bit my lips and looked around the room. I glanced at Loki. Frigga saw. "Loki, go find your brother."

Loki nodded and ran off. Frigga stepped off the raised platform and knelt in front of me. My lip trembled slightly.

"Don't send me back." I pleaded softly.

"Where?" she asked.

"The shadow realm," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Nyx the missing princess?" she asked. I nodded silently. She glanced at Odin. "Why don't you want to go back."

"I can't be controlled again. I just can't." I said. Frigga glanced at Odin again.

"Do you really want to stay?" he asked. I nodded violently. They looked at each other and seemed to have a whole conversation with their eyes.

"Ok then," Frigga said. I blinked in surprise.

"Loki and Thor can show you around," Odin told me.

"You can stay here." Frigga clarified. I was stunned. I bowed my head.

"That you king Odin. Thank you, queen Frigga." I said. Loki returned with the blond-haired, blue-eyed prince. Thor looked a lot like his father. I noticed Loki didn't really look like either of his parents.

"Thor, Loki. Show her around well I set up a room for her. And Loki, Help her with her shoulder." Frigga told them. The two boys nodded and headed out. I followed them to the door and paused. I glanced at Frigga.

"Can you not tell them… please." I asked. She nodded.

"I won't. Now go on." she smiled. I turned and ran after the brothers. I caught up to them easily. Thor looked at me.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Nyx," I told him. He made a face.

"That's a weird name," he stated. I glanced at Loki who shook his head at me. I followed thor as he pointed out every room in the castle. We ended up near the bedrooms. Frigga was there waiting for me. My room was right beside Lokis'. Frigga opened the door and gestured for me to go in. to my left was a walk-in closet filled with different types of clothing. Beside that was a changing door. Against the far wall were two doors that lead to a balcony and huge bed with green and gold blankets on it and black pillows. To my right were a bookshelf and a desk. In the middle of the room was a green and gold carpet.

"Wow!" I gasped. Frigga nodded in satisfaction at my reaction. She left the room with Thor. I hurried to the balcony door and swung them open. I ran to the rail and looked down. I could see the bright colours of the market from here. I then ran to the bookshelf and scanned the spines of the books. Loki sat on my bed and watched.

"I'm glad you're staying in the castle," he said quietly. I looked at him and grinned.

"I'm glad you didn't die." I stood up and walked over to the bed. I fell beside him.

"I'm glad your shoulder is the only thing that got hit." Loki grinned. He held up a roll of bandages from behind his back. I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Other than the wall." I grinned. "I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"Same," he said. I raised my right arm. He raised his and I tapped the back of our arms together. We grinned at each other. "Let me see your shoulder."

I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down. He wrapped the white bandage around my arm and shoulder for me. Once he was done I smiled at him again.

"Better," he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for taking so long on the update. To make up for it I'm uploading a bunch of shorter chapters this week. Thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy!_**

 _ **-FlameRider**_

(Nyx, age 9)

I had taught myself to sleep at night but sometimes I couldn't. This was one of those nights. I tossed my sheets off and stood with a frustrated groan. I stood and went out to my balcony that overlooked the kingdom. In the distance, I could see the marketplace. The silent night surrounded me, making my restlessness worse. I went back inside and left my room, heading to the one beside me. I opened the door as quietly as possible and peered inside.

"Loki?" I called softly. I crept up to the bed and noticed his still form. I looked around the room, similar to my own. On one wall was a large bookcase. The other held the door to a closet. Sitting in the far corner, by the bookcase was a small desk with scrolls littered about it. I sighed and turned back to the door.

"Nyx?" Loki asked sitting up. I turned back to him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, making me feel bad about waking him. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. He lifted his blanket, offering the spot beside him to me. I laid down facing him and stared. His eyes were wide as he tried his best to see in the darkness.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered with a nod. He gave me an understanding smile. Over the past year, he had gotten used to me coming in the middle of the night, at first it was to see if he was awake. Later it was to ask for company. Now I would come to lay beside him. His presence often helped lure me to sleep. His hand rested between us so I slipped mine under his. I felt him wrap his fingers around my hand, his skin like ice. I couldn't help but think how cold his skin always was, even in the heat of the Asgardian sun. I closed my eyes and listened to his breath slowly even out. I wrapped my other hand over his and stared at him. He was so beautiful but there was something different about him. He would rather remain inside reading than go outside with Thor and his friends, not that I minded; we could spend hours reading together without a word spoken between us. I bowed my head against his and closed my eyes. Hearing his deep breathing beside acted like a lullaby, pulling me into sleep within seconds.

"Come on you two," Frigga announced with a hint of laughter behind her words. I opened my eyes and squinted in the morning light. She smiled and shook her head at us. I sat up, grinning sheepishly at her. I rubbed my eyes and frowned at the bright light. Harsh lighting always hurt my eyes because naturally, I was nocturnal.

"Morning mum." Loki sat up beside me. She smiled and shook her head at us again.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" she asked us. I shared a grin with Loki and shrugged. She rolled her eyes at us and knelt beside the bed. "Go get dressed you two. We're going to do some training with magic today, alright."

"Okay." I nodded and went to my own room. Behind me, I heard Loki talking to Frigga before she left his room. I found a short leaf green dress to wear. I stood in the mirror and admired the carefully cut dress. I was still standing in the mirror when Loki walked in. I spun around to face him. The skirt swirling around my legs.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded with a wide smile. I went to the door but a laugh from Loki made me turn around. "Shoes."

I looked down at my bare feet and giggled. I ran to my closet and found some shoes. I held them in my hand and went over to Loki.

"Ready," I said. He smiled and shook his head. I always forgot to wear shoes. He had to constantly remind me. I raised my arm at him. He grinned and bumped his arm against mine then he went for the door. I glanced around the room for a second before following him out.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Nyx, age 10)_

The cool water splashed around my legs, pulling at my skirt. The emerald dress darkened with water and sunk under, making the blue water appear to change colour. I looked at Loki who sat on the beach and smiled widely. Thor was already in the water with his friends. I glanced at them, watching Thor push the largest one over. To help Sif gathered a pool of water in her hands and threw it in Thor's face. That started a full out war between the four. I watched them for a few moments before walking back to Loki. I wasn't sure what caused Loki to be fearful of the water but I wasn't going to let it ruin our day.

"Come on." I smiled down at him. He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his legs. His eyes were dark as he stared at the water's edge. I crossed my arms and stared at him for a moment, thinking. Then I caught his hand and gave it a tug. He stood, letting me pull him towards the water. One step, then another. Soon we were at the edge. Loki refused to go any farther, locking his knees to keep me from pulling him in. So I sat there in the waves, still holding his hand. He stood about a foot behind me, out of reach of the water. A wave came in, hitting my back and running down my shoulders. I shook my soaked hair out of my face and laughed. I looked back up at Loki who matched my smile with his own nervous one. I pulled at his hand so he was closer to me. He hesitantly took a small step. Another wave hit my back, making me giggle. He jumped as it hit me. I giggled again, this time at his foolishness and pulled him a little closer. "Sit."

"Here?" he asked. I nodded as another wave slapped my back. I felt the droplets run down my shoulders and back, cooling my skin from the burning sun. Loki tried to pull away but I held him there. A few more waves hit before he decided it was safe enough to sit in front of me. Most of the wave hit me, but some of the water hit him. I inched out father, keeping a firm hand on Loki. He followed me, trying to keep his smile even despite the fear that burned in his eyes. Soon, when we were about knee deep, I stood, pulling Loki up with me. I glanced at the water before looking back at him. He was relaxing, not much but enough that his shoulders weren't scrunched up around his ears. I smiled at him, feeling his pulse slow. He glanced at me with wide eyes and let his uneasy smile relax into a calm one. I dragged him out farther until I felt his hand began to shake again. I stopped and waited until he was able to stop his shaking. His eyes that reflected the ocean, watched it fearfully.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked him. He shifted slightly behind me and bowed his head. I glanced at Thor, noticing the older boy had stopped roughhousing with his friends and was instead staring at Loki.

"It's so big and powerful," he whispered. I turned back to Loki after shooting Thor a warning look. Thor was reckless and stupid. Running around without fear or a care in the world. His opinion meant nothing to me but I knew it meant a lot to Loki. "I'm sorry."

"You follow me into it." I pointed out. He nodded, raising his eyes to meet mine. I positioned myself between Loki and Thor; blocking their view from each other. I let go of Loki's hand and grinned. "You are braver than you give yourself credit for."

He looked at the ocean then me. He nodded slowly, his lips turning into a wide grin. I bent and scooped water into my hands before tossing it at him. He jumped in surprise, shooting me an annoyed look. I only grinned in response. He looked at the water and imitated me. I laughed as the water hit my face. Loki seemed to take courage from that and threw more water at me. We soon were throwing water at each other laughing. I glanced over my shoulder at Thor and noticed with relief he had gone back to playing with his group.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Nyx, age 11)_

"Come on Loki, the ball is starting," I called through the door. I stared at the elegantly carved door impatiently. I had been ready for ten minutes not and Loki was still getting dressed. I told him to start getting ready an hour ago but he wouldn't listen and now we would be late. "I told you to get ready earlier."

"You're very impatient," Loki called. I turned as Thor approached me in a dark blue tunic.

"Nah, you're just slow." Thor approached me. I heard Loki laugh. "Mom wants us in the ballroom now."

"She doesn't need help brother," Loki called. I glanced at Thor and grinned. "Give me a minute."

"Nice dress, Nyx," Thor commented. I flattened the long skirt and nodded.

"Thank you. Frigga picked it out for me." I answered as I looked down at it. It was solid emerald green with green lace sleeves. Loki opened the door and froze when he saw me. I tilted my head at him.

"Whoa." he gasped. I frowned in confusion. "Nyx you look…"

He trailed off, seeming to be at a loss for words. I looked at what he was wearing. A black tunic with another green one on top that remained open. Black pants and boots. He looked so familiar. Not familiar, I realized, safe.

"Suddenly Loki doesn't have something to say. Amazing." Thor looked at me. "You should dress up more. It would be quieter around here."

Loki looked zone out as he stared at me. The faintest smile played on his lips but it wasn't one of tease or taunt like he normally used on everyone else. This one was hesitant but full of admiration. I glanced at Thor in silent confusion. He patted my shoulder before turning away.

"Once he gets used to how you look in that dress he'll learn how to speak again." Thor sauntered off. I waved my hand in Loki's face. He blinked and shook his head.

"Sorry Nyx." he grinned sheepishly. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." I smiled warmly at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned. His usual Loki grin in place as he spoke, "Come on slowpoke, we're gonna be late."

He took my hand and led the way to the ballroom. I laughed. "Um, who are you calling slow?"

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. We emerged into the crowded ballroom. My eyes widened at the number of people. I took a step back from the crowd, my eyes flickering to Loki. He turned to me and bow, extending one hand.

"Would you like to dance, m'lady." he looked up and grinned. I swallowed, glancing at the crowd once more. I looked back at Loki and gave a short nod. I took his hand and let him lead me around the room in a fast paced waltz. My movements were hesitant at first but after a few minutes I figured it out. After a dance, we walked to where Frigga stood.

"You two looked beautiful out there." She said with a warm smile. I blushed and bowed my head. Loki, on the other hand, raised his chin, his own face glowing from his mother's praise. She looked over the crowd and her smile vanished. "Now your brother on the other hand..."

We turned and followed her gaze to see Thor roughhousing with Volstagg. Frigga shook her head and started towards them. I glanced at Loki who was frowning at his brother. I took his hand, making him look at me, and led him back into the crowd. The music slowed down, letting us fall into pace with it easily. Loki forgot about his brother and focused on dancing with me. His green eyes remained locked on mine even when the music stopped. Without looking where we were going, we walked to Frigga's side as Odin gave a speech about the meaning of the ball. I stepped beside Loki and tilted my head so it rested on his shoulder. I knew a few people in the crowd shot us looks, mixes of confusion and annoyance, but I didn't care, and I knew Loki wouldn't either.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, it's me, FlameRider. I'm just letting you know that I will be sticking to a schedule from now on (Or trying my best to) because I have a few stories I'm posting both here and on Fictionpress. I will be updating Shadow World every Monday from now on. Thank you for all the follows and favourites!_**

 ** _Also, thank you to tigger120 for your review, I'm glad you like it. I love seeing reviews from you guys so feel free to keep them coming._**

 _(Nyx, age 12)_

"Ah." I yelped as I lost my footing. I landed on my butt after Thor had hit my legs out from under me. Thor grinned and stepped back. I hated his grin, it always seemed to be reminding me that he was better. He lightly swung the dull sword around in a silent taunt. He was pleased he knocked me down. I scrambled to my feet and picked up my fallen staff. Loki watched from the sidelines. The pressure to win increased with him around.

"Pace yourself Nyx." the fourteen-year-old boy told me. I glanced at him and nodded. Then I looked back at Thor. I narrowed my eyes and gripped my staff as I thought.

"You want to keep going?" Thor asked grinning. I didn't answer. Instead, I threw the staff like a spear at his head. He dodged it, turning his back to me as he did so. I ran to him and put one hand on his sword hilt to keep him from using it. I dove my elbow into his side. He dropped the sword in surprise with a loud oof. I spun away holding the sword. When I stopped I held the sword to his neck. He blinked in surprise and stared at me. I grinned. I heard Loki laughing from the sidelines.

"I warned you earlier, don't underestimate her. You may be bigger and stronger but she's smarter and faster." Loki said. I giggle and gave Thor back the sword.

"You tricked me." Thor took the sword back. He pouted, looking more like a child than an adult.

"I won." I pointed out. His eyes narrowed but he nodded anyway.

"Well done," he said. I glanced at Loki who was smiling. Thor left looking annoyed that I had beaten him. I went and sat beside Loki.

"How did I do," I asked him. I was still panting. I rolled onto my back and rested my head on Loki's lap. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Amazing, you are a beautiful fighter," he told me. I smiled up at him as he stroked my damp hair back from my face. His comforting green eyes locked on mine as he thought. He opened his mouth to say something then seemed to think better of it. Instead, he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I took his hand and stared at the delicate hands. It's no wonder why Frigga trained him with magic and tricks, he could never be a brute fighter like Thor. Instead, he was a careful and calculated fighter. The small fact provided me with some comfort. He would never do anything too risky, meaning I would risk losing him. I laced my fingers through his and smiled up at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Nyx, age 13)_

"Hello." the boy smiled down at me. I looked at him in surprise. He stood inches from my shoulder, making me feel claustrophobic.

"Oh, hi." I smiled at him while taking a step back. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. I put the dress I was holding down and faced him. He was a little taller than me and looked about 14. I glanced around the marketplace. Loki was a distance away with the guards. I had snuck away from the group to look at the dresses the vendor was selling.

"I'm Nafl," he told me. "And what is your name beautiful maiden."

"Nyx," I told him. I didn't like that he called me beautiful. I only liked when Loki told me that. The wind blew my hair into my face. Before I could push it back he raised a hand and brushed the strand of hair out of my face. Suddenly Loki was there. He grabbed the boy's hand and pushed him away from me. I blinked in surprise and looked where he just was. He moved so fast even the guards were looking around for him. Loki stood in front of me, making me step to the side to see his face. His eyes were like fire and ice. Burning hatred but trying to hide it behind a mask. He glared at the guy, giving the air around us a sense of danger.

"Do not touch her," Loki commanded. His voice holding the only warning the boy would get. Loki looked ready to take out one of his knives and cut the boy's hand off if he touched me again.

"Why do you care, prince, It not like you have the pick of all the princesses in the nine realms. Why chose this one. Or maybe allow her to chose." the boy asked. I frowned at him. Who was this boy and why was he so cocky? Loki glanced at me before turning back to the boy. He dropped the mask so all the boy could see was his seething hatred.

"I know her choice so back off," Loki growled.

"Do you? Because she didn't look upset to see me," he told Loki. Loki didn't reply but spun on his heel. He took my hand and pulled me away. I felt confusion fill me. Loki was mad, and that boy was the cause of it. I felt a protectiveness fill me. I wanted to make Loki feel better but I didn't know why he was upset.

"Loki, what's wrong?" I asked him. In a narrow alley, Loki stopped and spun around. I stared up at him with wide eyes. He stared at me before pulling me into a tight hug. "Loki?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes darted over my face, lingering on my eyes. He nodded after seeing I was fine. He pulled me close again and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I… I love you too." I stuttered, confused.

"No, Nyx, I **_love_** you." he stared into my eyes. I blinked after realizing what he meant. A slow smile spread across my face. I buried my red face into his chest. feeling his arms wrap around me. I realized why Loki was mad at that guy. He was being protective of me. Like how I often felt of him. I knew it already, but hearing it made it feel real. I held on to his shirt like it was the only thing keeping me on my feet.

"I love you," I mumbled again. His arms tightened around me.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Nyx, age 14)_

"You know..." Frigga started. I was sitting on my balcony when she arrived. I glanced at her as she leaned on the railing. She was looking at the market, scanning the bright colours of it.

"What?" I asked. She glanced at me, her green eyes full of wisdom.

"It seems to me that you and Loki were meant to meet in the market." she looked back at it. I played with the dagger in my hands as I waited for her to continue. "Before he met you, he was always… a bit like a loner. Thor had his group of friends but Loki always just seemed to follow his brother around."

I tilted my head at her but stayed quiet. She seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt her.

"But since he met you, you two have become inseparable. Sometimes it looks like you read each other's mind. I don't see Loki living in what he feels is the shadow of Thor. He's, I guess found himself through you." she said softly.

"I didn't do anything." I protested. She smiled and shook her head, sending her red hair winding across her back like a serpent.

"Really? Do have any idea how many times Loki couldn't sleep at night. He would stay awake practicing magic. He was terrified of the ocean until you made him face it. He's never had someone to connect with until you." she told me. Her smile disappeared and she became sullen. The frown looked so out of place on the happy queen's face it sent a shiver down my back. "I worried what he would become if he remained isolated."

"Oh, so that's why you let me stay." I teased. She smiled again, returning to her normal look. Relief filled me.

"And you two have very similar personalities," she said. I smiled at that comparison. At times we were similar, other times we were opposites. "Anyways I'm glad he has you."

"I'm glad I have him, and you Frigga." I smiled at her. She smiled and left. I stared out to the market, finding the exact building I had been sitting on when I first laid eyes on Loki. I tried to imagine a life without Loki if I had stayed in the shadow realm. I didn't like how it would have gone. I loved Loki more than anyone in the shadow realm. I held no regrets about leaving my family, but few regrets over leaving my throne. I heard a knock at the door. "Yes."

Loki opened the door and looked in, spotting me on the balcony railing. He walked up behind me and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pressed a kiss into my hair. I leaned against him and thought of what Frigga had said. We looked over the market in silence.

 _(Nyx, age 15)_

I began to learn about other races after I turned 15. The one that interested me the most was the Frost Giants. They were the enemies of the Shadow Creatures. If a Shadow Creature was touched by a Frost Giant in their natural form, the Shadow Creature would die. That why I was able to create an illusion of myself. It was a defence mechanism that Shadow Creature's had developed. But Shadow Creatures knew very little about Frost Giants, which led to my interest in them. They were tall, about nine feet or taller. Their skin was blue and they had red or yellow eyes. In their skin was markings similar to a Shadow Creature's skin. They could create ice out of nothing.

I found out a little less than 17 years ago there had been a war between Asgard and the frost giants. Asgard won, and took their casket, the source of their powers. I even talked to the Bifrost keeper Heimdall about them. He was happy to teach me. We got into the habit where I would walk down the long bridge once a week for a lesson with the protector.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Nyx, age 16)_

I stood on the stairs and watched the coronation. Loki stood beside me looking annoyed. Thor in front of me was grinning like it was some joke. Odin gave his speech. The ceremony was painfully long. I did my best not to shift my weight from foot to foot like I often did. I watched Thor in disappointment. I had been the only pureblood child of the Shadow King. The only heir, if I had not left I would have been crowned queen this year. Sixteen years old and a queen. But I left, I was the lost princess, never to be crowned. As I stared at Thor I wondered why Odin had chosen Thor over Loki. To me, Loki seemed like the best choice. Thor was too reckless. But Odin chose him. I glanced at Loki again. His eyes were lowered as if he couldn't stand to watch his brother get crowned. Odin was midway into his speech when he suddenly went dead silent. Loki glared at him than me. I shrugged.

"Frost Giants," Odin said quietly. He hit his staff on the floor. People flooded out as Odin walked hurriedly towards the artifact chamber. Thor followed, then Loki. I glanced at Frigga then ran after them. Fear pounded in my blood. Frost giants, my enemy, they could kill me if I lost concentration. When I ran in the artifact chamber I halted. The large metal man stepped back into his hiding spot. The Destroyer. I crept up to Loki and took his hand. On the floor were the remains of the Frost Giants. I was careful where I stepped. This was the first time I saw what the destroyer could do. My eyes were wide as I took in the scene. I felt Loki pull his hand free and wrap his arm around me. Odin was staring at the glowing blue box at the end of the hall. The Frost Giant's casket. The sight of it made unease fill me.

"The frost giants must pay for what they have done," Thor exclaimed.

"They did pay." Odin turned to look at the mess of remains. "With their lives."

"This was an act of war father," Thor told him. I glanced at Loki who watched the scene play out.

"It was the act of a few." Odin corrected. "I had a treaty with their leader, Laufey."

"They just broke your treaty," Thor yelled. "As king of Asgard…"

"But you're not king… not yet." Odin yelled suddenly. Thor fell silent. I watched as Thor stormed off. Odin glanced at Loki and me. Then slowly walked away. I glanced at Loki.

"I'll go get him," Loki said. I nodded at watched Loki take off after Thor. I looked at the casket again. I took a step forward and reached my hand out to it. I felt a sharp pain radiate from my fingers. I was still a foot away from the casket and it was already attacking me. Even in my illusion, it could kill me. I yelped in pain and jerked away. I turned to face a Shadow Creature's artifact. I stared at it for a few seconds. The crown of the lost queen. The gold and black metal seemed to jump out at me. My crown was calling for me. The ancient metal knew who I was, what I was supposed to be. I reached for it before jerking away and shaking my head. I turned and hurried after Thor and Loki. I found them in the dining hall. All the tables had been overturned. Loki and Thor were sitting on the steps to the balcony talking. I heard thor's friends walk up behind me.

"What happened here," Volstagg exclaimed once seeing the food on the floor. The Asgardian had a huge appetite that matched his round appearance. He was one of the warriors three. Hogun and Fandral looked around the messy room. Hogun was not an Asgardian, I actually didn't know where he was from, he never talked much. He had dark narrow eyes and long black hair. Fandral, on the other hand, was blond and definitely an Asgardian. He talked a lot more and thought of himself highly. He was a romantic and was constantly flirting. He spotted me and bowed.

"M'lady." he grinned. I smiled at him and bowed my head. Loki's annoyed and slightly panic voice caught my attention.

"No! Thor, don't even think about it." he stood and stared at his brother. Thor sauntered over to the warriors three as Sif as she walked in. Sif was one of Thor's childhood friends and one of the only female warriors of Asgard. The only other would be me. I trained with her often as a child. Her brown hair reached her mid back and her wide brown eyes narrowed at Loki and Thor.

"What's going on," she asked. She rested her hand on her gold sword. Thor spread his arms wide as he announced,

"My friends. We are going to the Ottenheim."


	9. Chapter 9

"My friends. We are going to the Ottenheim." Thor announced. I gave Loki a look.

"Thor, you're crazy," I told him.

"No, I'm not. Think about it. We can deal with them for breaking in, and we will even get the Shadow Creature to ally with us afterwards. They can help us." he said.

"They won't ally with anything that isn't a Shadow Creature or Mortal," I said harshly.

"How do you know?" he asked me. I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him. "Exactly you don't know."

"She's right," Loki spoke up. "They are cold, heartless creature's, Thor."

I bit my lip and glared at him. I felt a pain shoot through me at Loki's words. Sif glanced at me.

"Nyx, grab your armour," she told me. I nodded and left, anger and sadness flooded my veins. I hurried to my room and pulled on my armour and grabbed a long green and gold cloak. I pulled it over my shoulders and left my room. I stopped by Loki's door and glanced at it. I bit my lip as I thought before I rolling my eyes and grabbing his cloak from his closet. I went to the sables knowing that where they would head next.

"Hey, Love." I began to pet the pure white Arabian mare in front of me. Loki had given her to me a year after he met me. He named her Beloved. She neighed and nuzzled my arm. "So, Shadow Creatures are heartless, huh?"

She tossed her head and snorted making me smile. "Thanks, girl."

"Hey, you're already here," Loki said as he walked in. I smiled and walked over to him. I threw the cloak over his shoulders and buckled the front. He looked down at me and smiled. "Thank you."

"You would have forgotten if I didn't." I teased him. He ducked his head to me but then the others walked in. He stood up and went to his horse. I sighed. Loki had a tendency to be very private. At times I welcomed it but at others, I didn't. I wished he did kiss me to make me feel better about his remark, but I knew it wouldn't happen. He didn't know. I brought Beloved out of her stall as the others went to get their horses. Loki brought out his horse, Illusion. Thor took the lead with Loki behind him. I mounted Beloved and rode to the Bifrost behind Loki's horse. Once there we dismounted and walked up to Heimdall. I watched in amusement as Loki went to speak before Thor took over. Loki was left in silence as Thor and the warriors three walked by him. I let my cloak fall around me and hide my weapons. Loki glanced at me. I forced a smile but my stomach jumped. Thor wanted to talk to the Frost Giants but I knew by the end of it there would be no talking. I walked into the giant gold dome behind Loki. Heimdall gave us a harsh warning.

"If your return threatens Asgard, I will not open the Bifrost and you will die there," he told us. My eyes widened.

"I have no intention of dying today." Thor grinned.

"None do," Heimdall said dully. Then we were sent through. As soon as we landed I felt a pain radiating from my exposed skin. I fell to one knee and grit my teeth. I fumbled gloves out of my pocket and pulled them over my hands. I would have to deal with the pain radiating from my neck and face. I stood again. The other's had started off but Loki waited for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. Shadow Creatures don't handle the cold very well. It often left us in pain and in some cases killed us. We began to walk toward the kingdom. I felt Loki's hand on my back. I looked back at him. He stopped and glanced at the others. "You sure."

"I'm sure," I told him. He kissed me quickly before we heard Thor yell at us. I rolled my eyes and we hurried after him. We walked into was appeared to be the courtroom. I stuck close to Loki and watched Thor talk to the Frost Giants king., Laufey

"How did your people get into Asgard," Thor yelled.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors," he said in a deep voice. Like knives on stone.

"Do not soil my father's name with your lies," Thor shouted. The king stood. I took a step back. My instincts yelled at me to run.

"Your father is a killer and a thief," he told Thor. I saw him glance at Loki. I took a step closer to him and drew my dagger. His eyes jerked to me. "I see you have brought me something unwanted. Why are you so far from home little shadow."

He looked back at Thor, ignoring me again. I glanced around and nearly screamed. Frost Giants had surrounded us. They created daggers and swords out of ice. Fear pounded in my veins. "Go home, you do not know what your actions will unleash. I do."

"Thor." Loki stepped up to talk to his brother. "Look around, we're surrounded. Think about this."

Dead silence. Loki took this silence as a yes. He looked at the king. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

We turned to leave. I heard the king behind me. "Run home little princess."

He was talking about me but everyone else thought he was talking to Thor. I shot a look at the king in anger.

"Damn." Loki breathed. I saw Thor smile, the same smile he used before he beat someone up. He dropped his hammer and held it by the strap. He swung it and hit the Frost Giant closest to him. They all charged at once. I drew my other dagger and spun around. They loomed another four and a half feet over me. I ducked around their swinging arms and got closer to him, despite my instincts to escape. I forced the dagger through his chest. Then I pushed him back so my dagger freed itself. I glanced around. Sharp ice shards flew at my face. Panic raced over me and without thinking I threw up a shield of darkness. I looked at my hands as black marks drew themselves on my skin. I glanced at Loki. His back was to me. I quickly cover the marks with an illusion. I turned to the Frost Giant and snarled at him. I threw my dagger and caught him in the shoulder. He stumbled. As he did I ran to him and sliced upward with my other dagger. Blue blood poured from the wound on his neck. As he fell I took my dagger back. I turn as a yell erupted from behind me. I turned and saw Volstagg. His arm was black and stemming.

"Don't let them touch you," he yelled. _Noted_. I thought to myself. I started towards where I had last seen Loki. As I turned, my heart leapt into my throat. I saw a Frost Giant catch Loki's arm. I ran to him, but he wasn't in pain. I stabbed the Frost Giant in the back and let him drop. I ran to Loki and froze. His arm and hand were a deep blue. I took his hand and watched it turn back to its normal colour. I looked at Loki. The fear and surprise were clear. I looked around. I watched as Frandall turned and got stabbed through the chest.

"We have to go," I yelled at Thor. He was grinning wildly. I took a step back into Loki. My back pressed to his. We both fought with smaller weapons. Knives and daggers. Not huge swords.

"Nyx," Loki asked. I scanned the battlefield. "Got your bow?"

"On it." I put my daggers back and brought out my bow that had been folded to my back. I fired shot after shot at the approaching giants. Loki watched my back, fending off any that tried to sneak up on me.

"Thor we must go," Loki yelled again.

"Then go. I'm staying," he yelled back. I glanced at Loki who nodded. I followed the warriors three towards where we came in. Loki was behind me and Sif behind him. I glanced back, noticing a giant creature as it fell through the ice. It's tail almost hitting Lady Sif as it fell. We ran past the Frost Giants, who were more focused on getting to Thor than us. We skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Volstagg yelled at the sky. Nothing. I looked behind us. The ice was empty. I turned back as the giant beast, which had just fallen, rose from under the cliff. I vaguely saw Loki step in front of me. Everything moved in slow motion. Thor flew over our heads and through the beast mouth. The beast dropped off the cliff with a hole in the back of its mouth. Thor landed in front of us, blood seeping into his cloak. I heard thousand of approaching footsteps. I saw what looked like all of the Frost Giants on this planet.

"We're dead," I mumbled. I saw Loki's head jerk in a nod. I held up my bow as they charged us but a sudden bright light made me freeze. Odin appeared on a solid black stallion with eight legs. The horse lets out a shrill neigh.

"Father, we'll finish them together," Thor yelled. If I was close enough I would have hit him.

"Silence." Odin's voice hit him for me. Thor went dead silent. I crept to Loki's side. Laufey rose on a chunk of ice to be eye level with Odin. I watched as Odin and the frost giant king spoke. Odin sounded weary, the frost giant king was glad to see Odin look so weak. Odin talked of foolish children and tried to ask for Laufey's forgiveness. Loki looked behind us. He looked as terrified as I felt. I watched as his eyes got the same look they used to get when he was looking at the ocean. I wish I could comfort him like I used to but I was too scared. The Frost Giants sent ancient fear instincts through me. I looked back in time to see the king create a dagger out of ice. He threw his arm toward Odin. Odin raised his staff and a bright light blinded me as the Bifrost opened again. I felt myself get pulled in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I even landed on my feet, I heard Odin yelling. The two warriors were talking Frandall to the medical floor with Lady Sif leading the way. Odin was yelling at Thor about the balance and how stupid Thor's plan was. Loki glanced at me and nodded toward the door. I understood his unspoken message and left in silence. I didn't see Loki, Thor or Odin for hours after that. It wasn't until the guard came to tell me.

"Odin has fallen into an Odinsleep. The queen does not know if and when he'll wake up. Thor has been banished and Loki now reigns as king until the Allfather awakens." he told me. I nodded and sat on my bed. I heard to door close as the guard left. I stood and went to my mirror. I pulled my hair on the right side away from my shoulder. A small braid fell away from the rest of my hair. It was the symbol of the next king or queen of the Shadow Realm. I still put my hair in that small braid each day. I looked out the window and was surprised to see the sun already set. I went out to my balcony to think. The moon rose to its peak, sending Asgard into a glowing blue haze. I felt energy buzz through my blood, my senses felt sharper. I could see the whole kingdom of Asgard which used to be hard before, even with my night vision. I did the math and realized I must have turned 16 today. I looked up at the sky as I thought. I would be queen today. I fiddled with the braid. 16 is the age when a Shadow Creature got the full extent of their abilities. That's when they were considered adults. I tucked the braid under my hair again and went into my closet. I changed into a sleep dress as Loki walked in and froze.

"Sorry." he ducked his head but I saw his face. It was distorted with something, pain or anger perhaps.

"Are you ok Loki?" I asked him. He raised his eyes. I walked over and tilted my head at him.

"You've lost weight." he touched my side where my hip had created a hallow. He avoided my eyes.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I touched his cheek. He shook his head.

"No." he mumbled.

"Want to talk," I asked him. Again he shook his head.

"I'm just tired," he whispered. He glanced into my eyes. I saw so many emotions running through them it was nearly impossible to keep track of them. Fear, hate, disgust, sadness, hope and love. Fear was the main emotion I saw. I took his hand and led him to my bed. He laid down on it and I sat beside him. I stroked his hair in silence. I saw everything clearly in the night. I saw how pale he was, how he shook slightly, the way his eyes kept moving around the room. "Have you learned anything new lately?"

It was a common question he asked me. He knew I learned about other races, and on some nights it would help me sleep after I talked about what I had learned. It also seemed to calm Loki, hearing me talk.

"Mmmm, have I told you about the Shadow Creatures?" I asked him. I knew I didn't. But I had been wanting to tell him what I was for a while now. Doing it in small steps was easier for me. He shook his head. "Ok, I'll tell you about them."

I settled beside him. I leaned on my elbow, one hand in his hair. I looked down at him and thought of where to start.

"Well, the realm they live in doesn't have any day. It is night all the time. The sky only lightens slightly and darkens. Since there is no sunlight, the Shadow Creatures, and even the mortals have developed light skin and wider eyes. The Shadow Creatures have cat eyes to help them see in the dark." I glanced at him. He was still awake. Listening to every word. "Thousands of years ago, some mortals from Midgard accidentally got themselves trapped in the Shadow Realm. With no way back, the king at the time let them stay. They lived with the Shadow Creatures without any trouble. Soon there became ranks in the Shadow Realm. Mortals, half-bloods, and purebloods. Purebloods have incredible powers, powers stronger than any mortal or half-blood. They're stronger, faster, more beautiful, can see in the dark better and can use magic."

I took a deep breath. Loki looked over at me. His next question made me think. "Why do they hate other creatures?"

"Thousands of years ago the Frost Giants and Shadow Creatures met. At first, they got along until the Frost Giants betrayed them. The king of the Frost Giants took a sacred treasure of the Shadow Creatures. The queen's crown. The same crown that gets past down to each and every queen. They took the crown and killed the king. That's when the war started. For another couple thousand of years, they fought non-stop. Then something happened. It was like a mutation. From then on everytime a Frost Giant touched a Shadow Creature the shadow creature would die. No one can figure out why it happens." I ran over my facts. "A while ago your father fought the Frost Giants and stole the queen's crown and the casket."

I felt Loki stiffen. I looked down at him. His eyes flicker to me. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine. Keep going. What do the shadow creatures look like?" he asked.

"The purebloods have white skin with black markings on them. Wide eyes with slitted pupils, translucent black wings, they are all thin and short. They lose weight really fast. They have such high metabolisms that if they miss just one meal they will lose weight." I shifted against him. He rolled onto his side and ran a hand down my side, feeling the ribs poking out.

"Kinda like you." he grinned softly. I nodded but I couldn't smile.

"That's really all I know," I told him. I couldn't think of anything else important.

"That's a lot," he told me. I shrugged. He moved his hand to my cheek and cupped my face. His hand felt like ice.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked him. He froze. His eyes locked onto mine. I forced a grinned. "It was just a question Loki."

I laid down. After a few seconds, Loki followed suit. I shifted closer to him and rest my head on his chest. I wrapped an arm around him as he circled his arms around me. His heartbeat was faster than normal. I figured it was just because of everything that had happened today. Thor had been banished to earth, Odin was in his Odinsleep and Frigga wouldn't leave his side so the throne had fallen to Loki. That was a lot for him. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my wired mind. All I could think of was ways to tell Loki the truth about me. Every scenario I came up with ended with him hating me or fearing me. I tightened my arm around him.

I sat up and blinked in the morning light. Loki was still asleep beside me. I stood and went to my closet. I changed into short black pants and a green half top. What normal Shadow Creatures wore. The Shadow Creatures wore more revealing clothing than Asgardians due to the fact the Shadow Realm was humid most of the year. As I walked out Loki sat up. He looked at my clothes and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him. He used one hand to brush his black hair away from his face and sighed. He wrapped an arm around me. He buried his face into my hair and breathed deeply. I felt his chest expand against my shoulder. I turned my head so I was facing him. He looked troubled. I glanced at his hand. He was still shaking. I gently took his hand in mine and held it up. Loki glanced at his shaking hand and bowed his head.

"Loki, what is wrong? Please tell me." I whispered. His mouth contorted and he shook his head.

"I can't," he whispered. Seconds past. "I can't."

I shifted closer to him, wanting to comfort him, but he quickly stood. He stood at the edge of my bed and closed his eyes.

"I have some things to do." he left the room in a hurry. I curled my legs around me and stared at my hands. The coldness from his skin still lingered my hands. He's so cold. His skin was always so much colder even in the burning Asgardian sun. I stood and walked out of the room. I walked down the long halls to where Odin laid in his Odinsleep. I paused outside of the door when I heard Loki.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His voice was full of confusion and disgust.

"We didn't want you to feel different," Frigga said in her soft voice.

"But I am. What do I do? What do I tell Nyx?. I love her, but now she'll hate me." Loki sounded close to tears. Fear bolted through me. I've never heard Loki sound so vulnerable. I pushed the door open and walked inside. Loki looked up startled. "Nyx."

"You're wrong," I said in a harsh whisper. The words burned my throat as I spoke them. "I will never hate you."


End file.
